This invention relates to a multi-tier tower for goods display having a plurality of tier trays or tier plates and having at least one vertical spacing support between each two successive tier trays, with one end of the spacing support being detachably coupled to the respective tier tray. The tier tray and spacing support are coupled in a manner such that an outer curve or angle element with a horizontally extending line of curvature and a vertically extending surface line is fitted on either the tier tray or the spacing support, and an inner curve or angle element with a horizontally extending line of curvature and a vertically extending surface line is arranged on either the complementary spacing support or tier tray, respectively. The inner curve or angle element, which rests with its outer face abutting the inner face of the outer curve or angle element, is held firmly in the direction of both the line of curvature and the surface line by an engageable and disengageable shape-engaging connection.